Juego peligroso
by Kattharina
Summary: El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores.


Dejo los lineamientos de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

" _Pensamientos"._

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** **énero:** Erótico.

 **C** **lasificación:** M.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de Autor:**

Muy bien, hace eones que no escribo algo como esto, estoy descontinuada en el género erótico así que espero comprendan. He tratado de no ser tan "guarra" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero le debía hace mucho esto a una amiga, me decidí a escribirlo y postearlo finalmente.

Naruto está un poco OoC, debido al contexto y la situación que me pedieron, no quise hacerlo largo explicando detalles, así que me limité a escribir el acto en cuestión. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer una segunda parte para explicar su actitud, pero, no sé, ya veré.

Aún así espero que lo disfrute todo aquel que se atreva a leerlo. Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **JUEGO PELIGROSO.**

 **.**

‹‹ _De todas las aberraciones sexuales, la más singular tal vez sea la castidad››._

Remy de Gourmont.

* * *

La misión había terminado sin contratiempos e Ino propuso que en su última noche se dieran un descanso y salieran a beber algo. Ninguno tuvo problemas con ello, después de todo, estuvieron durante semanas persiguiendo a aquella pandilla de delincuentes y haberlos atrapado fue más fácil que seguirles la pista. Todo había estado bien, hasta que empezó a notar las sonrisas de Sakura y Naruto, las atenciones que éste le prestaba. Ino frunció el ceño, desde hace mucho sabía que Uzumaki estaba enamorado de su compañera, como también se había dado por vencido cuando ésta nunca le prestó atención. ¿Por qué de repente se comportaban así?

¿Qué le veía a Sakura? ¡Bastaba con que la kunoichi le sonriera con dulce inocencia para que lo tuviera rendido a sus pies! ¡¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres?! Dentro de ella se removió un sentimiento que denominó como ‹‹molestia››, se esforzó por ignorarlo. Pero, en el fondo intuía que esa sensación de irritación no se iría. Ino sabía perfectamente bien que de molestia no tenía nada, sino que más bien eran celos. Celos de que su mejor amiga tuviera a alguien que la consintiera y le prestara atención.

¿Qué tenía Sakura que ella no?

Ino oteó discretamente a su mejor amiga. El cabello era corto y de color extravagante, su cuerpo tenía la forma de una tabla de planchar y su carácter era de los mil demonios. Además, tenía una fuerza descomunal que no la hacía para nada femenina. Eso sin contar que su sentido de la moda estaba muy mal, lo más rescatable era su cocina y su talento por la medicina. Ino por el contrario, contaba con una figura envidiable, una piel impecable y un bonito rostro en forma de corazón, adornado por dos ojos azules que parecían piedras preciosas, por su brillo lujurioso.

Yamanaka no podía entender por qué Naruto continuaba sus acercamientos con Sakura, si sabía que eran inútiles. Cuando menos eso quiso pensar, para no decirse a sí misma que estaba celosa de que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de obtener la atención de Naruto, con solo chasquear los dedos. La rubia frunció el ceño incapaz de aceptar que Sakura podía ganarle en algo, por lo que se propuso un juego: seducir a Naruto.

Si había cosa en lo que su mejor amiga no podía ganarle, era eso.

.

.

.

Después del décimo quinto intento, Ino se enfurruñó y se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño. Llevaba las manos empuñadas a ambos costados mientras soltaba maldiciones acerca de niños inocentes e idiotas, que desperdiciaban sus oportunidades de pasar un momento divertido.

— ¡Naruto idiota! — masculló molesta.

¡Lo había hecho todo! Se dio a conocer, bromeó. Y cuando eso no surtió efecto empezaron los roces accidentales, las miradas intensas y las sonrisas descaradas, ¡pero nada! Lo único que consiguió fue que Naruto la mirara extraño y Kakashi soltara una risa burlona. Sakura la había visto como preguntándole: ¿qué te pasa?, pero no lo pronunció en voz alta, tal vez para no hacerla quedar más en ridículo.

— Maldito Naruto mojigato… — dijo por lo bajo mientras salía del cubículo y se lavaba las manos.

— ¿Ah sí? — retumbó una voz profunda detrás de ella.

Ino dio un respingo, sorprendida se dio la vuelta y se encontró que Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre la pared cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, impidiendo la salida.

— ¿Sabías que no es buena idea provocar a un hombre, Ino?

Ella se alejó del lavabo, dio un paso dudoso.

Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella con una intensidad desconocida y abrumadora, un ardor que solo se manifestaba en el calor de la pasión. Un escalofrío la recorrió completa, se intensificó al verlo enderezarse y separarse de la pared. El rubio caminó hacia ella con una lentitud depredadora, un garbo que solo había visto en Kakashi o Neji. Caminaba tan seguro de sí mismo, se estremeció de sorpresa y excitación. Jamás había visto a Naruto de esa manera.

— Dime una cosa, Ino — dijo, estirando una mano hasta su mejilla en una suave caricia. Por un instante, se sintió afectada por ese gesto — ¿He entendido bien o simplemente estabas jugando conmigo?

Ino se paralizó un momento, lo pensó. Si le decía que no, se arriesgaba a quedar como una miedosa. Por el contrario; si le daba una confirmación, posiblemente cometería una locura y accedería a tener un buen polvo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de la experiencia que Naruto podía tener…

La mano del rubio se deslizó imperceptiblemente por su cuello hasta la base de su nuca, la tomó por el cabello, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás con lisura y firmeza. Presionó los dedos contra la mata de cabellos rubios, Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal desparpajo de dominación. Una rodilla se coló entre sus muslos separándole las piernas atrevidamente. La otra palma se deslizó por sus costados, rozando su cintura y sus caderas, adhiriéndola a la pared más cercana. Ino sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo con deliciosa expectación, ahogó un gemido cuando la articulación entre sus piernas frotó su centro alevosamente.

¡Naruto no estaba preguntándole! ¡Lo estaba haciendo!

— ¿Quieres que me detenga, Ino?

¿Quería que se detuviera? ¡Claro que no!

Los labios calientes rozaron su cuello. Ino se estremeció.

— No… — murmuró con dificultad —. Pero… — se cortó, la lengua de Naruto recorrió su piel con ardorosa parsimonia.

— Nadie entrará, no te preocupes — aseguró él.

¿Cómo demonios podía saberlo?

El rubio succionó el lóbulo de su oreja distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, de su lógica. Ino se estremeció ante la fuerza de su propio deseo, el corazón empezó a latirle a un ritmo frenético. La mano que la sostenía por la nuca tiró de sus cabellos nuevamente, nunca la habían tratado de esa manera, el sexo siempre era un trámite insípido y monótono. Debería sentirse ofendida, pero la idea de que Naruto la dominara la agitaba a niveles desequilibrados.

El shinobi la besó con una avidez perturbadora a la misma vez que frotaba su cadera simulando una embestida, mostrando su nivel de excitación. Ino soltó una exclamación que quedó ahogada en los labios de Naruto. Se retorció contra él, acariciando la gruesa y dura erección.

— Naruto… — gimió Ino.

El rubio la separó de la pared, le dio la vuelta de modo que ahora la espalda femenina chocara con su torso y la apoyó contra el lavabo de cara al espejo. Él dobló sus rodillas y se frotó contra sus nalgas, la mano derecha aún la sostenía por el cabello y la izquierda serpenteó por un muslo y fue subiendo por debajo de su falda. Un sonido ansioso vibró contra la espalda de ella cuando colocó la mano sobre su sexo caliente y húmedo.

— Pero mira cómo estás — ronroneó él, deslizando dos dedos largos y callosos entre sus bragas —. Puedo deslizarme dentro de ti desde atrás. Montarte con fuerza, aquí mismo, ¿te gustaría, Ino?

Las extremidades imitaron lo que iba describiendo, deslizándose dentro de ella, metiéndose repetidamente hasta los nudillos.

— Sí… — Ino dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los labios deseando tener más. Ahogó un gemido de desesperación, movió la lengua humedeciendo su boca y cerró los ojos estrechamente —. Hazlo.

— ¿Sí? — ella solamente asintió —. Voy a hacértelo mirando a nuestro reflejo, para que no lo olvides nunca — gruñó Naruto.

En su voz había puro deseo sexual. Sus palabras hicieron que los pezones de ella se endurecieran, que su sexo se estremeciera alrededor de los dedos de él y que soltara un suave grito.

— Naruto.

Debía admitir que estaba sorprendida por la osadía del rubio, jamás imaginó que ese chico de mirada cándida y sonrisa alegre sería capaz de hacer cosa semejante. ¡Pero la estaba haciendo! Y ella lo estaba disfrutando… Excitada, esperaba que le subiera la falda y la despojara de sus bragas, humedecidas por sus fluidos.

Naruto la embistió intensamente con sus dedos, Ino arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca en busca de aire. El shinobi sonrió, pudo verlo por medio del reflejo del espejo. Ino tenía los ojos entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y en la piel la recorría una fina capa de sudor. Todavía no empezaba la labor y ella ya estaba exudando líquido por todos los poros.

— Naruto… — suplicó.

Sí, estaba excitada a decibeles. Lo quería dentro, enterrado en lo más profundo, que tomara su cuerpo y la montara duramente. Pero él no le quitó la ropa interior, simplemente la hizo a un lado. Escuchó a lo lejos el rasgar de la cremallera y luego un bulto abrirse paso entre sus nalgas antes de penetrarla.

De la garganta de Ino salió un gemido de plena lujuria, mientras que de Naruto brotó un ronco sonido. Él se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurró con voz áspera.

— Dime que me deseas — la mano que la estimulaba no se había retirado por completo de su sexo, deslizó la encallecida yema del índice entre los íntimos pliegues y le acarició su hinchado botón. De arriba hacia abajo, en círculos.

Ino jadeó, tensa, con las piernas temblando. Deseando que él se moviera, pero sabía que no lo haría, no hasta que dijera lo que quería oír.

— Te… Deseo… — articuló entrecortadamente.

Naruto le sonrió con lujuriosa perversidad, sus ojos azules brillaban como hogueras a punto de quemarla. La humedad entre sus piernas creció cuando la embistió con un movimiento calculado. Su control era deliberado, incitador… Creado para exasperarla con apasionada lujuria.

¡Maldito fuera!

No era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, tampoco un inexperto en el sexo. Ino no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sakura había sido una de sus compañeras de cama…

Naruto se retiró de su interior y entró con una lentitud exasperante, haciéndola olvidar sus cuestionamientos. Lo sintió estremecerse a su espalda y soltar un jadeo, por medio del reflejo vio las venas saltadas en su cuello y la tensión del brazo que la sostenía por la cintura. La embestía con dilación y poca profundidad, haciéndola gimotear y suplicar. Su sexo palpitaba alrededor de aquel miembro voluminoso, Naruto soltaba sonidos broncos y ásperos con los dedos clavados en sus caderas.

Ino se agarró a las orillas del lavabo en busca de apoyo, no estaba segura de poder sostenerse por más tiempo.

— Joder — Naruto había soltado su cabello para poder sostenerla con firmeza por la cintura.

Asombrada, Ino se dio cuenta que el shinobi era capaz de aguantar su peso y sostenerla con facilidad. Naruto rió con voz ronca y le susurró un: ‹‹eso es››. Calentándola más de ser posible. El rubio la penetró con fuerza, empezó a embestirla a un ritmo salvaje, con sacudidas prolongadas y fuertes. Abrió un poco más las piernas y arqueando la espalda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el torso musculoso de él.

Ino tenía los ojos cerrados, los dedos se curvaron tensos contra la cerámica y su boca se abrió ahogando un grito. Dejó de escuchar la música del bar, el taconeo de los zapatos o los intentos fallidos de algunos de entrar al baño y la voz masculina afuera de la puerta que les contestaba que estaban fuera de servicio. A la kunoichi le pareció conocida, pero la ignoró ante el miembro que se resbalaba entre sus pliegues.

La rubia solo oía el ensordecedor fluir de la sangre en sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón, las respiraciones aceleradas y el golpeteo de su carne contra la de Naruto. Los dedos frotando su centro hinchado. El miembro de él era como un hierro candente dentro de ella, su cuerpo ardía y el de Naruto también. Estaban tan excitados…

Increíblemente, la tensión se acumuló, levantándose, aumentando… Lo dedos golpeteaban contra su tierno clítoris, el ruido que producía era tan erótico que se estremeció con renovada pasión.

— ¡Maldición! — gimió.

Él le abrió mucho más las piernas y empujó profundamente, acariciando con pericia aquel lugar mágico dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar de placer ciego. Naruto se sintió satisfecho cuando Ino se arqueó bajo sus acometidas implacables.

Ino contrajo su sexo, oprimiendo el miembro de Naruto con sus músculos internos. Éste se estremeció violentamente y, con un gruñido animal, empezó a correrse. El falo se tensaba y daba sacudidas, con la fuerza de la eyaculación, en un orgasmo frenético y brutal.

Naruto retiró la mano que estimulaba su centro y la colocó sobre el lavabo para apoyarse, al mismo tiempo la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura con el otro brazo, evitando así que cayera al piso.

.

.

.

Ino fue la primera en salir del baño, no sin antes mirar para todos lados asustada de que alguien se imaginara lo que había pasado ahí, o peor aún, que los hubieran escuchado. En el sondeo no vio a Sakura por ningún lugar, ¿los habrá oído o se habrá ido?

Esa pregunta la atormentó durante unos segundos, luego buscó a Kakashi. Lo vio de pie en un rincón, con la mirada clavada en ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Era consciente y admitía abiertamente que la situación se le fue de las manos... Aunque lo había tratado de disimular, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios hinchados y el cabello un tanto desordenado. Claro, a ojos de cualquiera eran detalles insignificantes que podían pasar desapercibidos.

El detalle era que Kakashi no era cualquier persona. Sino un hombre inteligente y experimentado, y por el destello que contempló en sus ojos oscuros; supo que era consciente de lo que había pasado ahí adentro.

" _Mierda, nunca más podré verlo a la cara de nuevo"_. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte.

Apenada desvió la mirada y decidió salir de ahí, lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a la posada donde alquilaron las habitaciones para pasar la noche. Meterse entre las sábanas y dormir hasta olvidar semejante episodio…

Kakashi la vio salir casi corriendo del local, se tragó una risa. Le divertía ver las reacciones de las kunoichis inexpertas, era una buena forma de entretenimiento. Unos minutos después vio salir a Naruto, por lo menos tenía mejor pinta que Ino. ¿Cómo no tenerla? No era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero sí la primera en que se atrevía a tirarse a una "amiga".

El rubio intercambió una mirada cómplice con su maestro, esbozó una ligera sonrisa traviesa y desapareció del lugar.

Había sido un buen espectáculo después de todo.


End file.
